


Just Another Day

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These boys can't stay away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Time

Every once in a while Astro managed to have a free day, and it became tradition that the night before any day off was unofficial movie night. They'd drag all of their blankets and pillows into the living room, settling down with snacks and drinks before watching a movie usually picked by MJ. There were unofficial movie night seats too. Sanha was long so he sat on the ground in front of the couch, three pillows surrounding him and the blanket bunched up underneath him. Since he was the youngest he was in charge of snack refills anyway. Next to him was MJ, his smaller pillows in a pile beneath him, blanket wrapped around himself with just enough room to reach for popcorn or the remote. On the love seat were Rocky and Jinjin. They slept relatively minimal, with their neck pillows and one blanket each, usually Jinjin sleeping sitting up like an old man and Rocky's legs outstretched over him. The largest couch was for Eunwoo and Moonbin. They had this wicked set up with their pillows stacked on one side as a makeshift table for the bowl of popcorn, blankets thrown over the other edge of the couch for comfort, and Moonbin's extra comfortable blanket to share between the two of them. Once everyone was settled with drinks and popcorn, MJ would start the first movie and Sanha would turn off the lights.  
Eunwoo sat in the middle of the couch between the snack pile and Moonbin, which was probably the wrong choice of seating since Moonbin was constantly reaching over him to grab snacks. And by wrong choice of seating he meant it was the best possible seat since every time Moonbin wanted snacks he would lean his weight into Eunwoo's side, pressing his warmth into Eunwoo's arm. Except Eunwoo's arm was cramping up, and he needed to move it. To the only reasonable spot. Over Moonbin's shoulders. He felt Moonbin tense for a moment, but it was soon forgotten as Moonbin shifted to make himself more comfortable, worming his arm behind Eunwoo's back and settling around his waist to keep it from being squished between them. Eunwoo decided he could get used to this, ignoring Moonbin and returning his attention back to the movie. Moonbin smiled into Eunwoo's side, continuing to reach across him to grab more snacks.  
Eunwoo was starting to get tired, but he really wanted to stay awake and finish the movie. He tried to stretch his legs out but Sanha was asleep on the ground in front end of them. To avoid waking up the younger he stretched one leg straight out and the other one slightly to the side, resting it on the back of one of Sanha's pillows. He was finally getting back into the movie. The protagonist was running from something, the air was tense and Eunwoo was holding his breath, completely engrossed, heart racing as he felt the suspense.  
Suddenly a warm hand on his thigh over the blanket and he had to clench his teeth to keep from squeaking in surprise. Moonbin looked up and him apologetically.  
"I dropped popcorn on the blanket..." Moonbin whispered, trying to carefully pick up the pieces and drop them into Sanha's empty popcorn bowl. "Sorry for scaring you."  
Eunwoo's heart was still racing—but it was no longer because of the movie. Since Moonbin had dropped the rest of the popcorn on his lap, he was no longer reaching over him to grab popcorn. Now, the hand that was once full of snacks was now draped across Eunwoo and settled itself on Eunwoo's thigh. Moonbin's head was resting on his shoulder; Eunwoo could feel him squirming to get comfortable in the crook of his neck.  
Unlike Eunwoo, Moonbin had no real interest in the movie. He was only in these movie nights for an excuse to be close with Eunwoo. Reaching up, he grabbed the hand of the arm Eunwoo had around him and laced their fingers together. He slowly let the up and down motion of Eunwoo's breathing lull him to sleep.  
Sometime during his sleep, Moonbin shifted, arms coming up and wrapping themselves around Eunwoo's neck, one leg coming up and resting itself in his lap. Eunwoo was strong, but not strong enough to support the full weight of a teenage boy in this position, causing him to fall over to the side, head landing on the snack pillow table, legs over the end of the couch. Moonbin made a sleepy groan of disapproval, snuggling closer into Eunwoo's neck and trying to fall back asleep.


	2. An Easy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night wasn't a bad idea.

Maybe watching the movie hadn't been a good idea. None of them had been able to stay up for much of it, having been too tired from spending the day in the practice room. It didn't surprise Moonbin when the others started drifting off, first MJ's light snores then Rocky's louder ones, and then Sanha sliding and lying on his side on the floor. He and Eunwoo had been the last two awake. In all honesty he wasn't sure which of them had fallen asleep first.  
Waking up, however, Moonbin realized he didn't care. His head was on Eunwoo's chest though he was lying on his back. Eunwoo's arm was settled over them and sometime during the night one of them had decided to lock their fingers together. Moonbin smiled the slightest bit and shifted his head, not wanting to wake Eunwoo just get. Only Eunwoo seemed to already be awake because he hummed softly and his thumb brushed over Moonbin's.  
"Did you sleep well?" Eunwoo said softly and Moonbin hummed in reply. Any actual response would've likely woken the other members. Moonbin ran his thumb over Eunwoo's, copying what the other had done moments before. It was weird how a thumb could be so soft.  
"Why did we decide to watch that movie, anyway?" Eunwoo asked and that quiet chuckle broke from him. Moonbin loved the sound.  
Instead of giving a proper answer right away, Moonbin just smiled. And then a sly thought popped into his head. "I don't know, but I'm glad we did," he whispered. He turned his head, looking up at Eunwoo. Eunwoo was already looking at him, though he was confused. Moonbin smirked. "Watching that movie meant I could wake up in your arms, and I love when I wake up in your arms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


	3. A Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naps in the sand with cute boys.

They were currently filming for their next music video Breathless, and in between scenes they would be posing for photos to upload to their fan cafe. Always something to do - always a line to say or sing, always a camera to smile at, and never a time to rest. Unless you were Eunwoo who was taking his break under one of the large umbrellas planted in the sand. Nobody seemed to mind as they were all busy filming for other scenes. Eunwoo was thankful, taking the opportunity to lie down in the sand and close his eyes, letting the warm sand cradle him and the sound of the ocean relax his mind. He was almost asleep when he felt someone lie down next to him and grab his wrist. Too tired to even open his eyes to see who it was, he let the intruder move his arm up and over to make space for themselves to lay on Eunwoo's chest. The intruder made themselves comfortable, sighing gently when they found a good position to sleep in—a sigh that Eunwoo immediately recognized to be Moonbin's. Eunwoo was flooded with a mix of excitement and endearment as his heart melted at how cute the action was. Moonbin just lied down and invited himself into Eunwoo's personal space like usual, making space for himself to sleep and going as far as moving Eunwoo's arm so he could lie comfortably. Not wanting to disturb Moonbin or get up from his comfortable position in the sand, Eunwoo let Moonbin know just how cute he was by grabbing the hand that Moonbin had just used to move his arm and interlocking their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze. Moonbin gave a soft mewl of approval and squeezed back, whispering something slurred that Eunwoo couldn't quite make out.  
"Hmm? Did you say something Binnie?" he asked, feeling himself drift back off to sleep.  
Eunwoo could practically hear the toothy smile in his voice..  
"I said this reminds me of how we woke up this morning."  
Even though his eyes were closed and there was probably nobody else around them to hear that, Eunwoo felt his face flush thirty different shades of red.  
Moonbin really was going to be the death of him.  
But he was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Admin A at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


	4. In The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin seeks refuge from the shade.

Filming a music video was a lot more complex than Moonbin remembered it to be. It made him a lot more tired than he remembered their first filming did, and that had been in the cold. Maybe the heat just wore him out more than he remembered? Their manager and their stylists, however, had told them to keep out of the grass, and there was nowhere to sit with shade that wasn't in the grass. Moonbin made his way to the car they used to film one part of their music video. It was really just a hunk of metal since it wasn't turned on but it had a cover for him to be under and get out of the sun.  
Upon getting closer Moonbin saw a head already inside the car and a leg sticking out from the open door. It was weird that he could recognize a leg. When he got close enough, he tapped the trunk of the car and laughed as Eunwoo jumped inside.  
"Ah, why did you do that?" Eunwoo said, smiling a little as he stuck his head out to look at Moonbin.  
Moonbin shrugged, a wide grin pulling his lips open and showing his teeth. "I don't know, it's fun to scare you. You get all flustered. It's cute."  
Eunwoo blushed lightly and Moonbin smiled even wider than he had been. "Here, get out of the sun." And as Eunwoo scooted further into the car, far enough to pop open the other side's door as well. Moonbin sat where Eunwoo had been and he sighed.  
"That sun is no joke," he mumbled and rolled his head to look at Eunwoo. Eunwoo just nodded and reached his hand out, a water bottle there. Moonbin groaned and took it almost instantly, twisting off the cap and taking a long drink. He and Eunwoo often shared drinks so it wasn't even odd that he drank straight from the bottle rather than letting the water free fall into his mouth.  
Moonbin turned to hand it back to Eunwoo, only Eunwoo was right there beside him. Moonbin jumped, and laughed, and shook his head. "You move too quietly sometimes, you know."  
Eunwoo smiled, a glint in his eyes. "I know."  
If anybody knew what that shine behind Eunwoo's eyes meant, it was definitely Moonbin. Before he could even react, Eunwoo pressed his lips against Moonbin's, his hand coming up to hold his jaw and Moonbin's free hand rested on Eunwoo's arm. The kiss was brief, and Eunwoo pulled away first. He always pulled away first if he was the one that initiated such a tender moment. And it was a good thing that they had separated when they had, too, because Moonbin heard Jinjin yelling for them to come over to film the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin A at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
